


Talk Me Down

by AgentMellieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I hate myself, Philinda - Freeform, i am crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMellieMay/pseuds/AgentMellieMay
Summary: “Just one bad night please. Let me love you.”  He told himself quietly, as fresh, hot tears fall into his eyes.





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I made an angst story for our otp,because my heart aches for them! This was not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine! I hope you will like it! Also, this fic is inspired from Troye Sivan’s song, “talk me down” ❤️

It was cold.

The night was dark and the wind blew a cold breeze, reminding her how lonely she feels.

“You should have told us.” She reiterated to herself, feeling nothing but pain.

Melinda May was supposed to be the team’s rock. She was supposed to be the strongest one, to be their last resort of hope.

But she’s tired. All that she had fought for was gone.

And now she’s losing Phil.

She laid on her not-so-comfortable bed, pillow wet from all of her repressed grief a little while ago. She didn’t want to feel, she wanted to feel nothing; to stay indifferent and stoic not only for the team, but for him.

But as soon as her aching body had hit her mattress, she falls apart.

“Why do you have to hurt me like this Phil?” She asks the moon, as it loomed over her curled up body.

She wanted to scream, but the lump in her throat refrained her from doing so. All she could do was to cry.

So she kept on sobbing, until she falls asleep with a swollen eye, a broken heart, and a defeated soul.

_______________________________________________________________________

Phil was walking on the hallway, sleep not coming in his system. He paced around, not feeling tired at all, only stopping at the familiar door when he heard a soft but painful sound coming from the other side of it.

 

He was the reason to why Melinda was hurting. He wanted to open the door, and hold her in his arms, if that will alleviate her pain.

But he can’t. The less he spends time with her and the more he will push her away, the less she needs time to heal and move on.

 

So he stopped right at her door, sitting quietly.

“Why do you have to hurt me like this Phil?” He heard her saying, even though he was certain that she doesn’t know that he’s right at her door.

He closed his eyes shut, leaned his forehead at her door, hands clenched. This is his punishment. He deserves to hear this. He deserves to feel like shit for hurting her like this.

“I’m so sorry Melinda. I’m so sorry.” He kept on saying as tears stream down his face.

It felt like forever and his back was aching already, when he heard her tears subside and it seems that the other side of the door was now still and already peaceful.

He stood up, ready to leave. But he caught himself latching on to the doorknob, and with a quiet click of it, he entered inside.

 

His heart ached. The sight of Melinda curled up in a tight ball, with a frown on her face even as she’s sleeping, had hurt him more than the stab of Loki’s scepter, more than the poison plaguing his body.

He stood still. He was uncertain if coming closer to her will be a good choice.

“Just one bad night please. Let me love you.” He told himself quietly, as fresh, hot tears fall into his eyes.

The sound of his footsteps as he walks towards her is deafening. He fought all of his hesitation, worries, and pain. He loves her so much, and she doesn’t deserve get herself broken again because of him.

He sat carefully at the edge of her bed, not daring to wake her up. The only window in her room was pried open and the harsh wind coming inside made Melinda’s tiny frame shiver.

He stood up, closing the window quietly, then mustered all of his courage and crawled on her bed.

She stirred ever slightly, but not completely waking up. Phil slowly lifted her up, holding her in his arms, then she started to groan.

 

“Shhh, Melinda it’s me. It’s okay I’m here.” He tried to comfort her, and he started to tear up again.

“Please don’t leave me. Please don’t.” May kept on whispering, tears falling in her shut eyes.

He couldn’t bring himself to promise. He’ll hurt her more if he will. So he just held her closer to him.

“I’m so sorry Melinda. I’m so sorry.” He murmured in her ear, his real hand brushing her hair.

Then May’s eyes slowly opened up, and held his wrist, stopping his hand from doing so. He did not realize that his hand was shaking.

She stared at him, her face unreadable; or maybe he’s to scared to read into it, afraid with what he might see.

It could either be anger, disappointment , or grief. He can’t bear any of that.

“Please say something.” He choked up, as tears continue to fall.

She stood up,then sat on his lap with her facing him. She wiped his tears away and leaned onto him, foreheads touching.

“I love you, Phil. You can’t take that away from me.I’ll love you forever, even when you’re gone. Loving you has consequences, but I’m willing to face them if you’ll just let me love you. Please.” She whispered, her words are painful but promising.

“I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you keep on hurting.” Phil kept on telling, looking up at her brown eyes. But Melinda sees that he loves just as much even in the dark.

Melinda pulled away. Phil thought that was the end of their story. He thought that she finally let herself realize that he wasn’t worth the fight.

But all of those thoughts had stopped when she cupped his face with both of her hands, then kissed him on the forehead, then on the nose and finally on his lips.

It was soft, but it had force as if to tell him, that this is the reason to fight- she needs to be the reason for him to fight against fate and death.

So he kissed her back, just as fiercely.


End file.
